geometry_dash_newsfandomcom-20200223-history
2.0 as of Aug 2015
Unexhaustive list of 2.0 content - New level “G _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ E D O _ _ _ _ _ _R_” - New Demon level “Deadlocked” - New user coins system for custom levels. - New Robot gamemode! - Teleportation portals - Moving objects! - In-game Friend system. - Friends leaderboard. - In-game messaging system between Friends. - Player profile page with public message, YouTube link, scores, icon info etc. - Ability to follow creators and find their latest maps. - Editor preview mode. - New Achievements and rewards - Over 50 new icons, ships, gravityballs, UFOs, Wave, Robots, colors and trails - Support for in-game text objects with different selectable fonts. - New green gameplay orb. - Custom object system - Lots and lots of new art - Animated monsters and level objects - New backgrounds and ground patterns - Max objects increased to 30 000 - More loading messages smile emoticon - More level complete messages - Added support for unlimited (999) color channels - Drastically improved save and load times. - Improved performance for animated objects. - New group system. Objects can be placed in up to 10 different groups. Groups can be manipulated by triggers. - Added ability to update level description without uploading new version - Multi trigger editing. Multiple triggers of the same type can now be selected and edited simultaneously. Only changed values are affected. - Level ordering restructured. Most objects can now be placed on 3 different layers. (Coins, Portals, etc. cannot be re-ordered) Top (In front of player) Middle (behind player) Bottom (behind player) - Pulse trigger - Toggle trigger - Opacity trigger - Spawn trigger - Move trigger - Added more editor options, (show/hide grid, object info overlay etc.) - Editor: Added 45 degree rotation buttons. - Editor: Added small movement buttons - Editor: Added scale control (min object scale 0.5, max 2.0) - Editor: Option to hide UI during gameplay testing - Editor: Object info overlay. Shows the selected object(s) color channels, z-layer, groupID(s) etc. - Editor: Added secondary editor layer group to objects. - Editor: Added option to disable fade in / out of individual objects. - Added ability to request stars on level upload (what amount of stars you think the level is worth) - Merged star and difficulty voting. - StartPos no longer counts towards the object limit - Support for color inheritance between channels. - HSV controls for color channels - Support for individual object color tweaks (hue, saturation, brightness) - Color channel opacity control. - Ability to change main color of individual objects separately. Assignable to color channel - Option to show level percentage - Shrunk save file size for faster account backup - More search filters - Added options to search for XL maps - Option to increase max saved levels (20 -> 100) - Updated Everyplay - Old map packs moved to separate location. Will still be available, but new map packs will be featured after 2.0 is released. - Color browser to configure and select colors. Also added visual hints to get a quick overview of color settings. - Improved level password system. - New selectable ground line - Ground line blendmode can now be toggled. - Increased max editor zoom - Added help/info button on most editor windows. - Ability to manually move saved and created levels to the top of the list - Secrets